Tangled
by Lady Memet
Summary: He's dangerous and the kingdom's greatest thief. The Royal Army is after him because he stole the princess' crown. Everything was going according to plan... until he picked the wrong place to hide and met a weird blond girl. She's cute, she has a creature that looks like a snowman for a pet, and she scares the hell out of him.


Hey there! This is the prologue to my new story. I want to say a few things.

First, sorry if my English is bad. It's not my first language but I'll try my best to write correctly.

Second, unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots.

Third, this story is inspired by Disney's _Tangled_. **BUT IT WON'T BE THE SAME!** Only the title is the same. And the first chapter will have similarities. After that the story will be absolutely different.

Oh, and don't hate Erza. Yeah, she'll want to arrest Natsu but she'll become his friend in the future chapters. And I'm warning you that Natsu will be a little more mature in this story because he is older here – 24 years. Lucy will still be 17 years old. (**_7_** years gap.)

Anyway_, ENJOY & REVIEW_!

* * *

******~x~**

**Tangled**

**by Miss Moonstache  
**

_**Prologue**_

******~x~**

* * *

**. . .**

**WANTED**

**DEAD or ALIVE**

**NATSU 'SALAMANDER' DRAGNEEL**

**700 000 000J REWARD**

**. . .**

Natsu stared at the paper in his hands with an amused smirk. Last time he checked his bounty was 500 000 000J. Now his head was much more expensive. He chuckled arrogantly. He won't let those idiots from the royal army to catch _him_. They have to try harder if they want to arrest the greatest thief in the whole kingdom.

_"I think that he's really near."_

"Shit," Natsu hissed and narrowed his eyes, forgetting about the paper. A branch snapped behind him and he whipped around at the sound, spreading his legs in a fighting stance. His jaw clenched a little when he saw who was behind him. It was Erza Scarlet. She was the Royal Army Captain of the second division and she wanted to arrest him more than anything.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Erza said, circling him predatory. Natsu watched her closely. He growled when he saw the evil glint in her eyes. He really hated her.

"Are you lost in the woods?" He taunted.

"No actually, I've found what I'm looking for," she replied, stepping closer to him now. The pink-haired man kept his eyes open for her attack. "You can't escape, Dragneel. I'll catch you even if it's the last thing I do," she whispered coldly.

Before Erza could react Natsu lunged in the other direction. He heard her cursing and getting on her horse but it was too late. He was really fast and knew the forest better than anyone – he knew all the secret passages, where all the roads lead to. They were on his territory. Maybe he wasn't rich and didn't have a castle but here he was the king.

Natsu ran so deep in the forest that no one could find him. But even then he didn't stop. He wasn't going to give up. Not when he was so close to his goal. And he surely wasn't going to give Erza or the Royal Army the satisfaction of winning.

The thief stopped for a second to catch his breath and realized that the sun was going to set soon. He sighed, irritated. He had to find somewhere to spend the night because it wasn't very smart to wander in the forest at night.

Salamander walked a few more minutes until he reached a cave. Strange. When he was little he was all alone – he didn't have parents, nor he had siblings – and explored the forest all day, pretending that he was a fearsome dragon. He knew every rock and every animal that lived here. But he didn't know that there was a cave.

Natsu reached the enter and noticed that inside the cave looked more like a tunnel and in the end there was a bush... Wait, what? Something wasn't right here. He neared the bush and reached his hand to touch it. To his surprise his hand went between the leaves. What? Wait a second... This wasn't a bush. It was some kind of a plant.

Curiosity took over Natsu and he went through the plant, only to find himself in front of a big tower. Okay, this day couldn't get more crazier. The pink-haired thief ran towards the tower and climbed it with a lot of effort because he was really tired. He pushed the window open and jumped in. It was empty. He dropped the bag with the stolen crown in it and took off his boots. The man smiled, pleased with his discovery. The place wasn't half bad. Actually it was really nice.

"Who are you?" A high-pitched voice whispered behind him.

His eyes widened and he turned around in a swift movement. The last thing he saw was a girl with blond hair, a white creature that suspiciously looked like a snowman and a big encyclopedia that hit him right in the face.

* * *

So… that was the prologue… do you think I should continue? Thoughts so far? Interesting? Complete fail? Not sure? Let me know! _Thank you for reading.  
_

_(Oh, and check out my other story __– __**Bride of the Dragon Prince**! )_


End file.
